politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Normandy
Normandy is a National Socialist nation. It has one city by the name of "Caen" in Western Normandy and a separate State named "England" in Wales. It also currently has a state in Long Island. Today Normandy is no longer existent due to a war in which its capitol city was all but destroyed. Today Caen lies in ruins and is being picked apart by other factions. Caen today lives on however in the spirit of Germany, who has built a large farming operation in Caen, and NorthFrost who operates Caen as an outpost/state. Caen is connected by the Geneva-North Road to Geneva. Originally plans had been made to connect the Geneva-North road to germany, however the Germans bypassed the supposed route with a new super highway. Constitution Normandy is a socialist nation. How Authority Works: The King can give any orders he wishes unless the constitution says he may not. Each state of Normandy will have a Governor to rule over his realm but all Governors answer to the King. Also there's Officers of various different titles that can command Peasants butnothing more. Property rights: Users are free to own what they wish unless they have not been given the item, worked for the item, or bought the item. Members of higher ranks are free to take items from a member but in the event the member is not willing to give; the high ranking member cannot take any more than 32 of any item. Recruitment: A Governor may decide on inviting a user into their state but only with the support of one member of any state. The king can invite anybody he wishes. Construction Policies: You're free to build within Norman borders with permission from the Governor of the state you wish to build in. In order to build outside of Norman borders you need the Kings permission. War: War will be generally avoided since we're french. War may be considered by the king and any other high ranking members that may be online. Judical Process: If a member of Normandy feels he has been wronged by another a superior of the member who has offended the law will decide the punishment. The punishment is usually the taking of property or on extreme cases exile. Placing New Laws: If a member feels a change needs to be made to the constitution high ranking members will consider editing it. Visiting Policy: If a Non-Norman is in Norman territory without notice they will be killed on sight. On Relations With Other Factions: War, truces, and alliances will be decided upon by the king. Rising In The Ranks: You will be promoted by the king to whichever rank he sees fit for your level. In the event Gohlper is no longer able to lead Normandy there will be a democratic election in which will decide the new king. Different Titles That May be Given to You as an officer: Sex - For being sexy and being named Scout_Named_Ted Architect - For being able to actually make things that aren't ugly as fuck and can stand attack Engineer - For knowing how to make a lot of things the king finds useful with Redstone Faggot - For dishonorable display Governor - For ruling over a state within Normandy Tactician - For showing prowess in the art of war Merchandiser - For being able to effectively supply Normandy Explorer - For mapping out large regions and distributing copies of the maps Poop - For being a poop head